Things Happen for Crazy Reasons
by ShadowNinja1011
Summary: Merely somehow and someway a person from earth lands in Hyrule. This person is determined that somehow they got stuck in their fanfiction and that now they are in contact with Link and Zelda...to discover Hyrule's past for them. With this happening, the teleported person could only wonder who was reading this tale. (Drabbling with a story here)


"Author!" a voice cried out. The Author looked up, only to find no one there. Gazing back down at the paper, the Author sighed, scribbling her pen to create this story.

"Author! On your shoulder!" the voice piped. The Author looked down at her shoulder, to find a small blue fairy rested there. The Author blinked from the sudden brightness and nodded a hello to the fairy.

"That's what you call a greeting?" the fairy placed her hands on her hips, irritably staring at the Author (though you could not see her commit the actions since her bodily glow was so bright.) "Hey! Just because I'm Navi and a bright little fairy doesn't mean I can't see what you write!" Navi huffed in displeasure.

The Author rolled her eyes, tapping her fingers against her knee. She had no idea how she has gotten in her story, in all honesty she was intrigued that she was in Hyrule, and that Navi knew her pseudonym. Her dark chocolate eyes examined the fairy in amusement, writing down descriptions about her and the nature of a fairy.

Navi was patient in watching the Author. The Author had finished writing the things she needed too, with a side glance she walked forward near Castle Town, she knew Hyrule fairly well, only because she had played the Legend of Zelda games. The Author heard the fluttering of wings behind her, turning her head around, seeing the fairy had followed her. "Hey! Aren't you going to tell me your name?" Navi asked.

The Author shook her head vigorously. She just had one goal, to get home.

"Her Highness Zelda and Link the Hero of Time knew you were coming!" she informed the Author.

The Author's dark brown (almost black) eyes grew wide. _'How could they know who I am?' _ she thought to herself, halting in her steps.

Navi looked at her. "Well why the surprised look?"

The Author shook her head. She was in utter confusion. _How? And why?_ were her only thoughts. Her eyes scoured her surroundings. Market stalls were crowded in the center of Castle Town, people were adamantly chatting with another, animals roamed freely and Hylian Royal guards patrolled at every corner. She secretly hoped no one would give her strange looks due to her different attire. She really wished Navi didn't tag along behind her. Her head turned left and right, trying to see which way lead to Hyrule Castle.

"This way!" Navi flew to the left of her, flying in the direction of Hyrule Castle.

With hesitation, and reluctance, the Author followed Navi. Shoving her hands into her pockets, she sprinted behind Navi, going by the castle walls. "Navi, wait." She spoke for the first time since they had encountered another.

Navi stopped abruptly, turning to look at the Author. "Yes?" the fairy was shocked to hear the Author's voice.

"If we go through the Castle gates, won't I get arrested or thrown into the dungeons?"

"Well no, not if they see me with you!"

The Author facepalmed with a sigh. '_Of course they would oh so see a ball of light near me and assume it was Navi._' Leaning against a tree, she thought up a few options of what to do. She could take Navi's advice, enter the gates immediately with a possibility of getting attacked and interrogated by guards, or sneak into the castle that could get her thrown into the dungeons.

"Why'd you stop?" Navi interrupted her thoughts.

The Author glared at the fairy warningly. She was still a bit puzzled by how she had gotten into her fanfiction story. No, it would not be one of those cliché ones where the character was weak, and Mary-Sue, or could even do everything on the first shot. She scowled at the thought; she _would not_ allow that to happen. Looking up at Navi, she quickly decided to climb the vines that were situated nearby. Though Navi gave shouts of protest, the Author kept climbing, slowly but surely. Once reaching the top, she surveyed the area, to see if any guards were out on their rounds of patrol. Turns out guards were on their daily rounds.

Navi flew onto the Author's shoulder, perching herself on it, waiting for the girl's next plan of movement. The Author crouched down, moving slowly along the wall, only to jump down into the moat. The girl entered the icy water of the moat with a splash. With ungraceful motions, she dove under the surface of the water, swimming her way into the nearby.

**XxX**

Navi had disappeared, flying away to the Hero of Time and Princess of Destiny to make aware to them of the girl's arrival. They all had been expecting her.

"Link! Zelda!" she cried.

Both Link and Zelda were holding a conversation with another, but both had turned their heads to face Navi.

"Yes Navi?" Zelda gave an annoyed glance at Navi.

"She's here! I found her in Hyrule Field!" she fluttered onto the Hero's shoulder, her normal spot.

Zelda smiled. With haste she started to walk out of the room.

"Just so you know… She is trying to sneak in. I'd tell the guards ahead immediately not to arrest her." The fairy added.

Zelda glanced knowingly at Link. "Wonder who that sounds like." She gave a small laugh.

Link shot a 'zip it' look at the Princess. He folded his arms over his chest, remembering the first time he had entered the castle.

Navi gave a squeaky giggle. She couldn't wait to see what would happen.

Zelda grabbed Link's hand and dragged him out to the courtyard, Navi in tow behind them.

Link blinked in surprise and let Zelda drag him to the courtyard, silently chuckling to himself.

**XxX**

The Author dragged herself out of the water. With a sigh she tried to ring her hair out. She fixed her glasses, which were now covered in water, and placed them back on. She had spent ten minutes overall looking for them in the moat. Gathering herself together, she attempted to trudge stealthily between various plants, trees bushes and walls. In between the short intervals the guards were not looking, she took time to admire the extravagant beauty of the well-tended gardens.

"Hey! You there!" someone called out. The Author halted in her movement, instantly grabbing her folding knife she always carried around, which happened to be stashed in the sleeve of her hoodie. She gazed upward to find a hoard of guards surrounding her, with weapons drawn.

"Hey kid, girls aren't supposed to have sharps weapons like that around them. Just put the knife away and we don't harm ya." A guard looked at her; an interested amused look was on his face.

The Author stared back at him. She snapped the knife shut and stowed it back away. She stood there, purposely making herself look agreeable to their standards.

When one of the guards grabbed her arm, the Author went over to grab him and made an attempt to flip him over. The attempt wasn't exactly the best, but it did get the guard to let go of her. From all sides, the guards that surrounded her managed to restrain her from moving.

"One of you go alert her Highness." The commander of the group ordered a soldier. The soldier nodded, and went straight to where Zelda and Link were.

**XxX**

Zelda, Link and Navi all were taking their time to get to the other courtyard.

"I wonder who this person Navi is ranting about is." Zelda casted a glance at Link.

The Hero only shrugged at Zelda. He glanced over to his left and saw one of the soldiers coming their way.

"Your Highness! Captain! We have been intruded by a girl." The soldier reported.

Zelda only laughed and waved her hand. "Bring the girl here then."

The soldier nodded and went back to the other scene and retrieved the girl.

Within a few minutes the soldier returned with the group that caught the Author and released her before Zelda. "Apologize you wretch and pay respect to the Princess." The guard who had grabbed the Author shoved her forward.

The Author fell to her knees and pressed her hands against the ground to prevent her from face planting. She sighed and looked up at the Hero and Princess. She hid her amazement that she was in this so called fictional world and focused her gaze back to the ground. _What now? Why am I here?_

"Okay, no need for that soldier. Return to your posts, we'll handle her." Zelda dismissed the soldiers.

"But-"One began to protest but Zelda held her hand up signifying that it was a Royal order. The soldiers reluctantly obeyed and left their presence.

Link was watching silently, glancing over the Author's appearance.

"Finally." Zelda clasped her hands together. She glanced at the girl before her who had her eyes fixed onto the ground. "Tell me, what is your name?"

The Author though it was probably a good time to stand up so she did. Her chocolate eyes briefly looked at the Princess before looking back at the ground. "My name…I have none your Highness." She lied. She had a name but didn't want to give any out.

"Oh come on, don't lie to a Princess! What is your name?" Zelda grabbed the girl's arm.

The Author took a sharp breath, thinking of a name to nomenclature herself with. _What should I call myself since I'm stuck here now? How about… _"Ailyh."

"Ailyh? Peculiar name. So why did you come here?" Zelda asked.

Ailyh (or Author) shrugged. She had no clue what Zelda meant by that.

"More importantly, why did Navi say that you were here?" Link gave Ailyh a puzzled look.

Ailyh only shrugged again.

"Allow me to explain that…You see the goddesses told me in a vision that 'Ailyh' was to help you both rediscover Hyrule's lost history…" Navi began.

**XxX**

**This is just throwing an idea out there of a story. Anyone wanna see it continued? Honestly, I don't think that this OC will be cliché or the main character, the general idea is that this is Post OoT or TP and that this is just more like a drabble. It's just to see how I can improve my writing. Hope you all had a good Christmas and a Happy New Year!-Shadow**


End file.
